Out Takes From My NGN Series
by Monday1113
Summary: NGN stands for Next Generation Ninja. These are the little one-shots that aren't a part of a story sort of like bonus scenes. They range from Pre-series, during, and some will be after. I'll put a little brief description of each short at the top of each little one-shot. T to be safe
1. I'm not lying! He Really Does Exist!

**Hey folks! This little one-shot is before the series starts, it has Alice when she's seven years old, playing outside one evening...what could possibly go wrong?**

**Like always, I only own my OC's, which in this case is everyone but one Character in the chapter.**

**I'm not lying! He Really Does Exist!**

**Alice's POV**

Everyone else is inside; Ricky's playing with the other boys. Kari and Jessie are upstairs with the other girls. I am all alone in the back yard, right at the edge of the forest. Picking up a stick, I trace a hopscotch course in the dusty earth; everyone said it was too hot to play outside. I disagreed. It wasn't as bad if you played in the shade.

Last night we all had been running through the woods, chasing after fireflies, our feet bare and dust covering our legs. When we got back, one of the older boys, Aaron, said he had a story to tell us, but he would only tell us _if _he thought we were brave enough.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Were you all running outside in the dark?" All of us looked at Aaron; his black hair had been cut short for the summer. I nodded and showed him the jar that had held the fireflies before we released them. "That was stupid!" An impish smirk grew on his face. "Wanna hear a story?"_

_"Sure!" The seven of us shouted, Ricky winced and put his hands over his ears. A few days ago they had adjusted his hearing aid, and everything was louder than it should have been. Touching his shoulder, I removed the devices, putting them in their case. I could always sign the story to him. Aaron tapped his chin, as though he was thinking._

_"I don't know...maybe you're still too young for this one..." A chorus of 'no's' and 'we're old enough's!' filled the air. Aaron laughed, tipping his head back. "Alright, if you insist. Before I tell the story, I want each of you to go get ready for bed, and bring your pillows down with you."_

_Fifteen minutes later, Aaron and his friends had all of us arranged in a semi circle around them. Kari, and Dana sat next to me and Ricky, holding their pillows close to their chests. The other three, Jessie, Logan and Nick, were all sitting on their pillows, palms flat on the ground behind them. The red-headed teen, Marcus, flipped the light switch off and Aaron turned on a flashlight, aiming it at the heavy wooden front door, the light catching on the hallway table, making an odd shadow on the wood._

_"Okay, I'm going to tell you the story of the Phantom of the Shade." Dana slowly raised her hand._

_"Who's that?" Aaron pointed at the shadows on the door._

_"Some say that he's a ghost of a person left in the dark to die, others say he's a demon from hell." We all gasped at the foul word spoken right in front of us. "Before my dad died, he told me this story, and if there's anything I know about my dad, it's that he never tells lies. The Phantom haunts people in the shadows, especially young children. He feeds off their screams of terror when he makes a scary shadow in their room at night, or whenever they manage to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of their eyes. The worst part is though, there are always shadows, no matter where you go, he can find you. Now that you know the story though...he's gonna come and...GET YA'!" Aaron shouted, lunging forward at us, all of us screaming out of fright. Marcus flipped the light back on and Aaron fell back laughing. _

_"It's not funny!" I said, standing up, pulling Ricky up by his hand. "C'mon, let's go to sleep." As I headed back upstairs and made sure that I tucked my little brother in, I climbed into my bed, hearing Jessie, Dana and Kari telling Olivia and Macy what we had been told._

* * *

Looking around, I realized it was starting to get dark, long shadows filled the forest and sun light streamed through the tree leaves above me. I began humming as I hopped from square to square, which quickly turned into singing.

_I see the moon coming down for me,_

_Shine is so blind only sun could be,_

_It tells me stories 'bout eternity,_

_Together we'll be free in harmony!_

_I see the moon coming down for me,_

_Shine is so blind only sun could be,_

_It tells me stories 'bout eternity, _

_Together we'll be free in harmony!_

When I finished, I froze in place, I hadn't been singing the last few lines by myself. Turning around, I saw a person wearing jeans and a hoodie with the hood up, eating an apple. The person was standing in the shade of a tall oak tree, still humming the song.

"Evening Alice," The figure said, turning to look at me, his eyes were mismatched and his skin an unnatural, colorless pale tone. I noticed the two swords by his side and my breath caught in my throat. "How are you?" I couldn't hold back a scream as he stepped towards me, I ran through the trees, desperate to get back to the orphanage. When I got inside, the first person I ran into was Aaron, latching my arms around his leg, I began to cry.

"He's real! The Phantom of the Shade's real! I saw him just now in the woods!" Aaron and Marcus pried me off his leg and laughed.

"Alice, that's just an urban legend to keep kids off the street at night, you probably just saw a hiker or someone." He pulled at my braid playfully and I slugged him in his side. "Or maybe it was one of your long lost relatives or something." He laughed and walked away with Marcus, both of them heading out back to play basketball. As I watched them go get the ball, I could see a figure at the edge of the woods disappear back into the shadows.

He _is _real. I saw him, and I know I'm not crazy.


	2. That Went Well

**So, I got bored and was listening to one of my IRL friends tell me about her parents meeting her boyfriend for the first time and that inspired this, Kadence's parents find out she has a boyfriend and insist she invites him over for dinner...only problem is, she doesn't quite know how to tell her parents _about _Thorn, his fruitarian lifestyle(which she tells him he needs to take multivitamins to get the nutrients that he can't get from the fruits he eats) and his odd appearance...nor does she know how she's going to get him to not freak out if her father decides to give him a hug, or if her mother has left her sewing out, needles and all.**

**So quick thing about Thorn and Kadence's relationship, I'm pretty sure she's the only one who he's ever showed that he's not totally heartless...he actually cares about her and somewhere deep down, _way, way deep down_, he's really romantic with her. *Edit, no, I feel like I made Thorn too lovable...eh, he has his moments.***

**WARNING: There's some implied stuff in here...just saying...I'm not gonna say what, but it's implied(might I remind you Kadence is 19 and Thorn's at least 18)**

**Like always, I only own my OC's, which in this case is everyone but one Character in the chapter.**

**That Went Well**

Kadence's POV

I swore to God, as long as I lived, I was never letting my parents meet any of my boyfriends. Not after Michael met my parents when I was fifteen. That was a disaster, my mom made fish and no one knew he was severely allergic, not even Michael, but it was enough for me to promise I'd never let that happen again. Hell, I'm wasn't even going to tell them if I ever get another boyfriend after the whole Michael incedent.

So of course when my mother pulled my ear bud out as I listened to Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden, and the music spewed out, she pulled one more stitch through the tea towel she was embroidering, using satin stitch and writing Tuesday's Child in orange before she slid the silvery needle through the fabric to place her hands on her hips.

"Alright Kadence, who is it?" I looked at her and felt a blush crawling up my face. Damn it! I wasn't gonna tell her! "Is it that boy from the book store, Connor? Or is it that guy in your stats class, Travis?" When I turned off my music, and placed my hands in my lap, I heard my phone start playing the overture from Phantom of the Opera, the ring tone I had specifically chosen for Thorn, I ran out of the room to answer his call. My mom and I were both naturally up early in the morning, and Thorn always was forced to wake up at five and never got enough sleep, whether it was because he couldn't sleep or he was reliving his childhood, he never wanted to sleep long. So getting a call at five am from Thorn was normal if he was alone, otherwise he'd poke me until I flung my arm to hit him and grumbled that I was awake.

"Morning Erik," I said, as I picked up the phone. He scoffed lightly; I always called him by the Phantom's name. "Sleep well?"

"Morning Christine and no, no I didn't. I had a terrible nightmare about my childhood and when I woke up I remembered you wouldn't be there to tell me it was going to be okay. Are you sure your parents aren't leaving town before next month?" He sounded like he had just woken up and I could picture him rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his hair sticking up every which way. Whenever he knew my parents would be out of town, he'd convince me to watch a movie with him right before I'd go to sleep and we'd be cuddling on either the couch or my bed and I'd start falling asleep, the next thing I'd know, he's mumbling in his sleep due to a nightmare, or I'd wake up to the static-y TV and immediately turn it off. Thorn had also convinced me that my childhood toy clown, Slinky, was totally cool and then we watched Poltergeist together and I threw Slinky, who was a replica of the clown in the movie into the closet only to wake up to the sound of the national anthem, a static-y television and Slinky looking me right in the face, propped up by a broomstick, placed there by Thorn.

I ended up beating him up with my pillow and he locked Slinky in the basement before cuddling with me on the couch, moonlight filtering through the skylights, he ran his hand through my hair and before I knew it, we both were waking up to bright sunlight.

"Aw, sweetie I'm sorry, but they really aren't too keen on leaving me home alone, they're afraid there's a killer after our family and hate leaving me alone since someone killed my little sister." I felt tears well up as I said that. It was entirely my fault. I asked Thorn to smile, I should have taken no for an answer when he said he didn't want to tell the two of us about himself, maybe if I hadn't and just slowly tried to talk to him, coming back multiple times, maybe he wouldn't have freaked, slashed his sword towards me, and then Carine wouldn't have jumped in front of me to stop the blade. "Not that it's your fault Thorn, don't you think for one iota of a second that I blame you."

"Uh-huh, well what's the chance of you being able to come over and stay with me all day? It's supposed to be rainy, maybe we could splash in some of the puddles, just like you said you did when you were young." I laughed and turned around to peer out my window, rain already was pouring and I knew where Thorn was staying had the best puddles, but his current home would be cold and damp and gross, I kept telling him that when I finally move out in the summer to be closer to the college campus, when I have my own apartment, he's moving in and nothing was going to change my mind.

"Sure, it sounds wonderful! See you around...oh, nine thirty, meet me at the park?" There was the sound of his knife hitting something and when I heard a loud crunch, I knew he had chopped one of the apples we had picked out at the supermarket a few days ago, the honey crisp ones, I think. They were supposedly the juiciest apples and they were just the right amount of sweetness for him. "Really? You refuse to use the paring knife you own to slice an apple, but you're fine with using your sword? Please tell me you cleaned it before using it." The silence I got was all I needed. "Ugh, you are such a dude. See ya later!" I said, pulling my phone away from my ear.

"What do you mean by "I'm such a dude"?! Kadence don't you dare hang up on-" I hit the little red phone shaped button and his voice ceased. Giving a gigantic sigh, I flopped back onto my bed, the smoke colored comforter puffing up around me.

"So his name is Thorn?" I sat up and looked at my mother; she was standing in the doorframe. "When were you planning on telling your father and I young lady?"

"Uh, well, I actually wasn't planning on it." She sat down next to me in seconds, her blue embroidery hoop clutched in her hands, needle weaving in and out of the fabric with skill and speed.

"Well, tell me about him! I want to know everything, how you met, what he looks like, does he have any life-threatening allergies, does he know what he wants to do with his life, his family, anything I need to know." Her needle ran out of the orange floss and she darted out of the room to go grab her tin of colors. My phone buzzed with an incoming text from Thorn.

**What was that supposed to mean?! :/**

**Can't talk now, moms interrogating me about u.**

**Oh...wait, u didn't tell her?! **

**NO!**

My mother came back into the room, already threading a needle with light pinkish gold colored floss. "Okay, please begin talking. I'm listening." her hands began outlining a small balloon on the corner of the towel, how she was so good at embroidery was beyond me. She also had her sketch book; please tell me she wasn't planning on making him an embroidered pillowcase for Christmas. I would die of humiliation.

"Well, we met before Carine was murdered, you know how obsessed we were with the legends about the Phantom of the Shade, so we went to check out this one sighting, Thorn was already there and scared us half to death as he popped up out of nowhere. We started talking, traded phone numbers and when I found Carine's body in the church basement looking for the vase that I had made when I was seven, he was the first person I called, after the police of course, I didn't want to be alone waiting for the police to arrive, and he got there and waited with me." My mother nodded and switched to a light blue color, filling in another balloon. "He's taller than I am, not freakishly tall, but tall enough that he has to bend over a little and tilt my head up to kiss me, his hair is shaggy but not in a sloppy way, but in one of those styles you just can't help but muss with your fingers, his eyes though, that's what I like the most, they're mismatched and you can definitely tell, but they make him special and I love that." Shit, now I was going to have to bend the truth just a little bit. "I know he grew up in a fruitarian family, he said he's tried meat and veggies and stuff, but he always gets really, really violently sick afterwards, as in a few seconds after it settles into his stomach, he starts throwing up."

"So no hamburgers and fries when you invite him over for dinner got it." She mumbled to herself, looking up at me. "You are going to invite him over to dinner, right?" I opened my mouth, ready to say that that probably wasn't the best idea. "Oh, keep going, I want to know more about this Thorn fella."

"Well...he hasn't really told me much about what he wants to do, and I know he was abused as a child, so maybe dad shouldn't try to hug him, I know he's okay with me hugging him, but I don't know how he is with semi-strangers hugging him."My mother placed a hand on my knee.

"It's very sweet of you to reach out to him. Heaven knows you might have been the best thing to ever happen to him in his life." She held a needle up to the ceiling light, trying to thread a lime green strand into the tiny eye of the needle. "Now, who's older, you or Thorn?"

"Thorn is."I said, being one-hundred percent honest. "Thorn's older, but not by much." There was the lie. He looked eighteen, but he said he wasn't sure how old he was.

* * *

_Time skip, Three days later, Six-thirty PM_

I stood in my boyfriend's darkened room, cuddled up close to his bare chest. Opening my eyes, I looked at the alarm clock. Six-Thirty pm. Shit. Dinner was at seven. Sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of his bed, he frowned at the sudden chill of the air hitting his chest. I nudged his shoulder. "Oi, wake up, we need to get ready for dinner with my parents, c'mon, you can't go looking like this." I said, gesturing to his shirtless form. I flicked the lamp on and he threw a pillow over his face. It muffled his voice.

"-Don't wanna go meet your parents, they'll think 'm weird." His arm pulled me back into his chest and I could smell him, in a non creepy way, he smelled like strawberries, my favorite fruit, well, next to pomegranates anyways. "-Wanna stay here and snuggle with you." Thorn nuzzled his nose against the back of my neck. His arm was wrapped around my waist, effectively keeping me next to him. Digging my nails into his arm, he reluctantly let go. I got up off of the bed, grabbed the bag that had the deep red shirt and black jeans along with a new pair of shoes, and tossed them at him.

"Thorn, I swear to god, if you don't get up in five minutes, I'll come back in and wake you up the same way I woke up Carine most mornings. I peeled the black blanket off of him and tossed it onto the floor, along with his pillows, and left the room, my watch read six-thirty-two, if he wasn't up in five minutes and at least attempting to make himself look nice, I was going to go to my aunt's house, dragging Thorn by his ear, and let her make him look acceptable.

I smoothed down my long hair which was long overdue for a trim, and pulled a small mirror out of my book bag, which I had left on the small wooden table. I looked decent enough, simple teal shirt, dark jeans, my converse were over by the door.

Six-thirty-seven. I knocked on his door and he gave me a sleepy groan. I opened his door with a smirk on my face and leaned in close to his ear. "Get your ass moving damn you." The look on his face was _priceless, _he honestly looked like he wanted to cry and I started laughing. "I love you." He leaned in for a kiss, and I pulled the top of the dark red shirt over his head. "Now seriously, get dressed damn it. The sooner you do, the sooner we can get this over with."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later, outside Kadence's home_

"Thorn, I forgot to tell you, no matter what happens, if anything starts triggering memories, either tap my hand three times, or tell me kiwi fruit. My dad will try to hug you if he likes you, and my mom, after dinner of course; will probably be working on her embroidery. I don't know if she put all of her stuff away, so promise me you won't freak out in front of them, they'll go all fairytale on this and lock me in a tower far away from you…or-"He tilted my head up and kissed me, one of his _special _ways to let me know I was over thinking things.

"Better?" He asked, the street light bathed him in this orange-y yellow light, and he looked almost like a normal person. I nodded and we ascended the steps up my parent's porch. _Deep breath Kade, no sense in flipping out before the party has even started. _I knocked on the door and waited, still taking deep breaths, my hand was intertwined with Thorns. As my mother began to unlock the door and open it, I realized she was still sewing. That silvery needle darted in and out of the sampler she was working on with great haste. Out of the corner of my eye, Thorn took a tiny step back.

"Hi mom!" She looked up with a smile, first looking at me, and then at Thorn, the smile sliding right off of her face. Shit, no, if there was ever a time I wished my mother didn't judge people by how they looked, it was now.

She put the sampler down on the hallway table and walked out onto the porch, giving me a small hug. "Evening sweetie," She turned to look at Thorn. Damn it, I forgot to attack his hair with a comb, it hung in his eyes, thankfully covering his left eye completely. "You must be Thorn; it's a pleasure to meet you. Alright, don't be strangers, c'mon in." We walked in and I saw that my mother had her sewing box in the living room, and from where I stood I could see the box of needles, at least fifty needles glinting in the overhead light.

"Kiwi fruit." I heard Thorn mutter. Grabbing his hand, I squeezed it lightly, just like I did when he would tell me about his nightmares. Thankfully, we were right in front of the wall of photos, and my mother decided to let Thorn know who was who, pointing out the picture of Carine and I sitting on a dock by the lake from last summer. I quickly packed up her sewing stuff and placed it in her room. I stood on tiptoe and rested my chin on his shoulder. Thorn looked at me. "You were cute when you were seven." He pointed at a picture that made me want to shrivel up and die. It was the picture of me from the school performance of Cinderella, I was the cat. Carine was a mouse; her left ear was falling off of the headband. The picture was taken _after _I decided that for summertime, I wanted my hair up to my ears.

"Ugh, no I was not." I said, sticking my tongue out at the offending picture.

* * *

_After a rather uneventful dinner, sitting in the living room._

I swear to god, never again was I letting Thorn sit through interrogation. My parents _bombarded _him with questions. I had slid my shoes off and had curled up into his side, trying to put him at ease in my parent's brightly lit house.

"So Thorn, what about your family, Kadence said that was best left for you to tell us." My father asked a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, my mom gave me to my dad when I was about six months old and she left, my dad left by the time I was five, and I have an older brother who I didn't meet until I was fourteen. He got me out of an abusive place." Inside my mind, I threw my fist into the air, score one for vague answers!

"Well do you play sports?" My dad asked, he had this dream about me falling for the quarterback of the football team, becoming prom queen, being valedictorian(not gonna happen), going off to college, graduating, starting my career, marrying that quarterback and settling down. He had tried to get me to be a dancer when I was young, but my aunt had let me watch this show about ghosts and that was when I realized how cool this paranormal and supernatural shit was, but most of all, I wanted to write.

So I started a paranormal blog, and that was how I found out about the legend of the Phantom of the Shade.

"No, I've never really liked group activities."

"Well do you like music? The annual festival is coming up soon; I know they always have the best music." My mother said, her hand guiding a bright green string through a new sampler.

"Yeah, I like music a lot. Maybe I'll go to the festival, it beats watching old movies with Kadence." I looked at him.

"You pick boring movies though, it's not my fault I fall asleep watching them." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear and I smiled. Looking at my parents, they smiled back at me. They liked Thorn and they knew he would treat me right. Perhaps this would be alright.

"You knew my other daughter, Carine, right Thorn? That night, was there anyone who tried to kill her, or hurt her, or did she get separated from you and Kadence or anything?" My father said, sighing, he put his hand to his forehead. "What I want to ask is if someone tried to kill Kadence like they killed Carine, would you protect my daughter?"

"Yes," He looked down at me, and I knew he wasn't lying. "I would protect her with my life." Well of course he would, he can't die, he'd just come back to life.

There were several minutes of an uncomfortable silence before my father stood up.

"Alright, then I'm okay with you dating my daughter, it's clear that she's bonkers for you, and that you love her too." He cleared his throat. "Kadence warned that you might not accept a hug, so I'll just…" he and my mother left the room, and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Remember, always use-"I groaned at my dad's warning, thankful that mom decided to cover his mouth. It was too late, the implied content of his message made me blush scarlet and Thorn gave one of his genuine laughs.

"You're so cute when you're all embarrassed and mad." As he leaned in for another kiss, I closed my eyes.

"I was serious about that you two!" My dad shouted from the other room.

"DAD!" I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand. God, could parents be anymore mortifying?!


	3. Nightmare

**Bluh...I had writer's block, and I've been listening to the song Don't You Worry Child, which sort of spawned this little short which I needed to get out of my system... and dear lord it's short as hell.**

Short Story Three: The Nightmare

I was standing in the shade of some trees. Everything was lightly dusted with evening sunlight.

"Come catch me!" A figure said from high above me in the trees, when the tree branches parted to reveal the form of a small child dressed in a green ninja outfit. Was I about to see who would replace my brother when he was gone? I followed after the child, their voice was full of something I had seen in Alice when she was growing up, something I had seen in Aiden, in Kevin, in Amanda, in Rosie, even in Avalon, that sweet, childish innocence. It was easy to hear and recognize.

The figure stopped at a clearing, turning around, gesturing for me to come closer. "C'mon! We're gonna miss the show!" The child whined, when I got closer, they turned and took off again, falling and rolling down the hill. The kid laughed as they came to a stop by the edge of a beautifuly peaceful lake. When I got down towards the shore of the darkened lake, and reached out for the child, the scene changed. Flecks of black flew past like falling autumn leaves, revealing the same child, this time somewhat older. They stood at the edge, clutching at their left arm, tears soaking into the green hood.

"Dad!" The child shouted at someone walking away. "You promised you'd never leave me! You lied!" The kid shrieked, and fell to their knees, throwing their hands out to balance the child as blood soaked into the left sleeve from a slice on the kid's arm.

I reached out to the small figure, my hand sinking right through the kid.

"You promised." The voice said, a shaky hand reached up and pulled the hood down, long hair tumbled down, cascading like a curtain. "

Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing ... her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her ... my father promised me..." The girl said ripping her fingers through her reflection on the water. With a cry of pain, and true sorrow, the girl stood up, and chased after the figure who was almost out of sight.

I sat up, gulping for air, Kadence grabbed my hand. We were both on the couch, the television screen was glowing that eerie blue color, how long had that horrible movie been over, and when had I fallen asleep?

"Next time warn me before you do that." She mumbled, snuggling back into me. "D'ya feel like talking about whatever happened?" She mumbled sleepily. I shook my head.

"No, but I need to go talk to Lloyd." I said, getting up. I shook my messy hair out of my eyes as I slipped into the shadows, appearing in the bushed outside of my brother's home. It was the middle of the night, but I could see that there were lights on inside. Climbing up the steps, I knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes, glancing at the clear night sky. My brother opened the door, I must have woken him up, because he looked annoyed. "Hey old man." I said, and he looked at me, slightly bewildered by the late visit.

"Alright Thorn, come on in, obviously something's up, otherwise this visit could have waited for another three hours like any _normal_ person."

"I had a bad dream, well, actually, it was more like a vision, I saw the next green ninja." I said.


	4. Return of the Pink Ninja

Lauren's POV

After my dad told me that it was time for me to go to bed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, I ran into the boy's room, jumping on top of Shaw's bed where he was already fast asleep. Rolling my eyes, I pulled his covers back slightly. He gave a sleepy groan and rolled over, fighting to get the balled up covers out of my grip, which I held just out of his reach.

"C'mon kuso nō, everyone's going to sleep! We have to hurry if we're going to pull off that prank!" Immediately Shaw sat up.

"Alright, first off, that's not a very nice name, and secondly, why the frack did you choose to wake me up first instead of Elliot?!" Shaw threw his legs over the side of the bed, avoiding the squeaky floorboard. I climbed up to the top bunk, and pulled on Elliot's leg. He jerked it back, flailed his arms, and rolled off the bed, taking his blankets with him.

"Ow..." He mumbled from the floor, wrapped in a cocoon of blanket. As he untangled himself, I hopped down, landing on the balls of my feet.

"Y'know Elliot," I whispered. "It's a good thing you fall off the bed in your sleep a lot. We'd be busted if you didn't."

Shaw walked over to the small closet, and pulled out a small box. It was food coloring. The strong stuff that you can only order online. "It's a good thing dad told me this story when I was younger, he sure as hell wouldn't have told me now." Opening the box, he pulled out the small bottle with the red lid. "Elliot, how did your dad feel about holding this for us, did he know what we were going to use it for?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to see us do this. Said that in this circumstance, repeating the prank would be funny." I opened the door, and slid into the hallway.

"Dude, your dad is awesome." Silently, the three of us made it to the small room where the washer and dryer were. I grabbed a small bucket, and filled it with water from the small sink in the corner. Placing it on the ground, Elliot added the dye to the water. Shaw pulled out the clothes from the dryer, and one by one, we dipped them into the stained water, letting them soak for a while before Shaw and I would wring them out and then place them into the dryer.

* * *

Shaw's POV

As the three of us walked down to breakfast the next morning, Lauren and I both heaved a sigh of relief as we saw that our hands weren't too red. We started eating our cereal, and my dad raised an eyebrow. Did he know that we hadn't been asleep last night?!

"So, did you guys sleep well?" Cole asked, smirking. He knew, Lauren had clued him in.

"Yeah, like a rock."

"Same here."

"I woke up on the floor."

Everyone snickered at that, and we heard someone walking this way, their footsteps sounded angry. Sure enough, Zane walked in wearing his now pink ninja suit.

"Whoa, return of the pink ninja!" My dad said, and everyone laughed. Zane pulled out a small bottle with a red cap.

"This was in the laundry room, next to the sink. It appears to have been left there since late last night. Do you three have any idea who might have left it there?" He looked me in the eyes and I felt like choking. We were totally busted now. "I believe it is up to your fathers to decide your punishments, except Elliot, your father probably allowed this."

It was eerily silent. The three of us turned around to look at the others. Each of us silently hoping that we wouldn't be in too much trouble.

* * *

Elliot's POV

For the indefinite amount of time the three of us were going to be grounded, we were not permitted to go into the laundry room, and were only allowed to help fold clothes, we had to clean every inch of the monastery, and ny free time we might have, we had to spend either doing school work, studying, or training.

Welcome to hell.

I don't think their ever going to let us do laundry again though...

* * *

**Voila! I'm sorry that I haven't actually updated shit for like...a long time, but I have my reasons. **

**A) My brother wiped all the files off my computer.**

**B) I've been drawing shit.**

**C) I've been lazy**

**D) My flashdrive keeps deleting crap.**

**E) I'm working on a long as F chapter to make up for it.**

**as of 9:18 AM this morning, it's at 838 words. I'm going to finish it up, and post it today hopefully.**


	5. Dates

**Psh...I felt like writing a bunch of little short ficlets revolving around Kadence and Thorn.**

**This is really my way of saying that I have writers block on We Didn't Start the...**

**Yeah, don't worry, this'll be like a reoccurring thing. I just need to figure out the how long of a gap between the first NGN series, and the second.**

**I really think it's highly difficult ****_not_**** using Thorn in a fic now. He's a very interesting Character, so thank you Bubba for letting me Borrow him for this series.**

* * *

_March Third_

"Come on Thorn, we need to tell my parents." I looked up from the book Kadence had thrown at me earlier, and watched as she pulled her hair into a bun, securing it with a pencil. We were in our apartment, and she was getting ready for one of her evening classes, history, I think.

"What exactly are we telling them?" I asked, placing the book on the floor. She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "If it's the true story of how we met..."

"That, and the truth about your past."

"...When."

"Tomorrow night?" She said in a small voice, slinking back slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Please?"

"You know, it's a good thing that your mom already thinks we're perfect for each other." She smiled, and dashed out of the room, grabbing her messenger bag, and her jacket. I heard the door open, and shut, and let out a loud groan. The door opened again. "Hey Thorn, no weapons either." It closed again, and I knew she had left for class.

* * *

_March Fifth_

"How bad does it look?" I asked, and she handed me a mirror. My eye had swollen from where her dad had punched me last night.

"Pretty bad." She said, kissing my cheek. "Good job for not trying to murder my dad."

"It was tempting..."

"How about you try _not _murdering any more of my family members...well...maybe my great uncle. He saw your picture and called you a punk."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea why." Kadence giggled, and brushed my hair out of my face.

* * *

_June Seventeenth_

With the toe of my sneaker, I drew a circle in the sand. "You alright? You haven't said much today..."

"She would have been seventeen today." I said quietly. "She would have been seventeen today. When she was nine, after she had been in a car wreck with mom, she had asked me if I'd take her out to the lake house for her seventeenth birthday, no mom, no dad, just the two of us, watching the stars while laying in the sand..."

"I'm sorry..." My boyfriend mumbled, and I looked up, past him, and into the night sky. He settled down into the sand next to me, and tugged on my shoulders until we were both lying down in the sand. "Alright captain, can we see any constellations?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing." I asked, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"I'm doing what you had planned to do with your sister out here, lay in the sand and look at the stars."

"Dork." I scoffed.

"And yet you can't help but love me."

"Don't push it Thorny."


End file.
